


purple and gold

by Anonymous



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Idk what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: man
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	purple and gold

**Author's Note:**

> man

That knowing smirk freezes, set in stone on a cruel face until only a cold empty shell of what once was remained. Purple spills from eyes, nose, mouth, ears, flowing up his arms in a rippling wave, smothering him, slipping back into the swirling gold patterns as if they’d never left. It stains, taints, sears into his skin in a familiar way the makes him retch, spattering a mixture of purple and gold at his feet. It’s somewhat soothing as he stares down at the mess he’s made. He stands, seeing through a film of purple, the body melting and dissolving and slipping between the cracks behind him.


End file.
